Invitation
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elle ne voudra jamais. Aucune d'entre elles ne voudront jamais. On va finir seuls, Seamus, seuls et ridicules ! Se lamenta Dean Thomas. Dis pas n'importe quoi, on s'en fiche, ça n'est qu'un bal après tout. Et puis je suis sûr que plein d'autres mecs n'ont pas trouvé de partenaires, on ne doit quand même pas être les seuls à galérer ! J'ai envie de demander à Daphnée...
1. Chapter 1

Invitation

« Elle ne voudra jamais. Aucune d'entre elles ne voudront jamais. On va finir seuls, Seamus, seuls et ridicules ! » Se lamenta Dean Thomas.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, on s'en fiche, ça n'est qu'un bal après tout. Et puis je suis sûr que plein d'autres mecs n'ont pas trouvé de partenaires, on ne doit quand même pas être les seuls à galérer, regarde-nous ! » Répondit le concerné en bombant le torse.

« Ouais ben justement. C'est peut-être ça le problème. T'es irlandais, mon vieux, et moi je suis black, on ne passe pas inaperçus. »

« Oh crois-moi, à côté de tous les frères et sœurs de Ron, je passe tout à fait inaperçu… D'ailleurs, il a trouvé une partenaire lui ? »

« Non, je crois qu'il a essayé Fleur Delacour l'autre jour, évidemment il s'est fait jeter. »

« Evidemment oui. Tu as pensé à Ginny ? Elle est plutôt jolie après tout, tu ne trouves pas ? Pas tellement à mon goût, mais au tien… »

« Déjà pensé, Neville l'a invitée et elle a accepté…. » Soupira Dean.

« Quoi ? Neville a une cavalière ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Là, on est mal ! Je te le dis, on est mal ! »

« C'est ce que j'arrête pas de te répéter depuis cinq minutes… On va être ridicules… »

Seamus Finnigan s'assit alors à côté de son ami, dans le canapé en velours rouge de leur Salle Commune pour soupirer à son tour. Ils étaient mal. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent une cavalière pour le Bal de Noël organisé dans quelques semaines à peine. Beaucoup de jolies filles avaient déjà été prises et il ne s'agissait pas ni de venir seul ni de venir avec une affreuse Serpentarde. Imaginez-le aux côtés de Millicent Bullstrode. Non, Seamus n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être avec une fille pareille. Elle était bien capable de lui casser les pieds, au sens littéral du terme, pendant les danses.

Dean fixait le sol avec des yeux vides. Ce bal, ça aurait dû être quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose de fantastique. La première fois depuis des décennies que deux autres écoles venaient à Poudlard, qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer des élèves d'autres coins du monde, même si la plupart étaient bien plus vieux que lui et le prenaient pour un gamin. C'était une occasion d'apprendre des choses, même s'il savait qu'on le prendrait pour Hermione s'il partageait ces pensées avec quelqu'un.

Sans compter que le bal de Noël était quelque chose de grandiose à ce qu'il avait entendu. D'habitude, ils se contentaient d'une petite fête pour ceux qui restaient, les quelques-uns qui ne rentraient pas dans leur famille, comme Harry par exemple. Lui était tout le temps obligé de rentrer pendant les vacances, ou presque tout le temps.

Sa mère avait déjà eu du mal à le laisser partir dans une école de magie. Pour une moldue, c'était quelque chose d'assez improbable. Elle avait appris la nouvelle en même temps que lui, trois ans auparavant. Pour elle, c'était une incongruité, mais elle s'en était à peu près fichée, il n'était simplement pas question que son premier fils rate les fêtes de famille.

Quand bien même il les passait avec des inconnus de passage dans la vie de sa mère qui les collectionnait, ainsi que leurs enfants. Il fallait qu'il soit là, c'était tout. Même s'il s'ennuyait. Même s'il la détestait parfois d'oublier ainsi son père dans les bras d'autres, de laisser son souvenir s'évaporer, de lui imposer cette ribambelle de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Alors ce bal à Poudlard, c'était l'occasion de rester ici pour Noël, de ne pas subir les longs repas ennuyeux et les sourires factices. C'était la possibilité de passer un bon Noël, pour une fois. Le jeune homme avait vraiment envie d'étrenner cette robe que sa mère l'avait forcé à acheter et qui ne lui allait pas si mal, vraiment envie de passer du temps aux côtés d'une jolie jeune fille, même s'il ne se passait rien, au moins pour passer un bon moment et danser.

Et ça n'était pas sur ce canapé qu'il allait trouver ! Quoique. Il fallait peut-être qu'il cherche quelles filles il avait envie d'inviter, histoire de ne pas partir au hasard et d'interroger la première qui passait. On allait le prendre pour un sombral sinon, et il serait grillé avec toutes les autres. Il fallait donc réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué cette histoire… Il ferma les yeux et se renfonça dans son canapé. Il pourrait peut-être chercher une autre fois, non ? Ils avaient encore le temps après tout… pensa-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, épuisé par sa journée de cours.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et Dean n'avait invité aucune jeune fille de l'école. Plus la date approchait et plus Seamus s'inquiétait. Lui-même avait trouvé une jolie jeune fille de Serdaigle, d'un an plus jeune qu'eux, qui mourrait d'envie d'aller au bal et le trouvait suffisamment à son goût pour l'accompagner. Mais Dean n'avait invité personne depuis leur conversation, il n'avait même pas fait mine. L'irlandais n'était sans doute pas le meilleur psychomage de la région mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir compris que quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Bon. Là, va falloir me dire ce qui se passe. » Dit-il d'un air décidé après avoir poussé son ami contre un mur du couloir du premier étage.

« Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas me salir l'uniforme ! »

« On s'en fiche. » Rétorqua l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Un jour, tu me dis qu'on est fichus à ne pas avoir de cavalière pour le bal, et après tu ne cherches plus personne, tu ne fais même pas semblant de t'y intéresser, qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin, Dean ? »

« Rien du tout. Elles sont toutes prises de toute façon, alors ça ne sert à rien de chercher, n'est-ce pas ? J'irai tout seul et puis voilà. » Répondit le jeune garçon, le regard baissé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis sûr que tu es capable d'en dégoter une, ça court quand même les couloirs, les filles, ici ! »

« Ouais, mais je n'ai pas envie. »

« Pourquoi ?! » demanda son ami, interloqué. « Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es fait avoir ? »

« Comment ça ? Avoir par quoi ? »

« Par les papillons dans le ventre, les idioties qu'on sort sans savoir pourquoi, la guimauve tout partout, le cœur qui bat super fort et les membres qui n'arrêtent pas de flageoler ! »

« Euh… peut-être oui. Peut-être parfois. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Demanda l'autre, perdu.

« On est fichus, on est fichus. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Pour laquelle t'as réussi à tomber amoureux ? » Soupira Seamus.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer… » Essaya d'esquiver Dean.

« Quoi ? Ginny ? Hermione ? Non, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé dingue de Lavande quand même ! Une des jumelles Patil ? Ou Hannah ? Et pitié, ne me sors pas Luna… » Tenta tour à tour son ami, passant de la lassitude au désespoir.

« Pire que ça… » Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Mais qui, nom d'une crotte de dragon, Dean, qui ? »

« Daphnée… Daphnée Greengrass… » Avoua piteusement son ami.

« Non, attends… Une… Une Serpentard ? Sérieux mec, t'as osé ? Encore tu m'aurais dit Luna, je crois que j'aurais pu finir par accepter, on doit pouvoir trouver du charme à ses radis et à ses bouchons de bièraubeurre – quoique non, pas à ses bouchons, impossible – mais Greengrass quoi ! Cette fille doit être la plus prétentieuse que je connaisse, encore tu m'aurais dit sa sœur, Astoria, j'aurais pu comprendre, elle est un peu jeune mais elle a l'air moins débile que sa sœur, mais elle… Comment tu peux nous faire ça, Dean ? » Se lamenta Seamus.

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais… elle est jolie quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? Avec ses longs cheveux blonds… »

« A la Malfoy oui ! » le coupa son ami.

« Ses yeux vert bouteille si transperçant… »

« La couleur des serpents, de la trahison ! »

« Et puis elle est sacrément intelligente, elle a toujours de bonnes notes, elle travaille dur je crois, je l'ai vue plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque… »

« Sans doute pour un mauvais coup ! »

« Elle ne traîne même pas avec Malfoy et sa bande, elle se tient juste à l'écart, toute seule, comme si elle n'était pas totalement à sa place dans sa maison, comme si elle attendait qu'on vienne lui parler… » Continua de rêvasser Dean.

« Parce qu'elle les trouve même trop bêtes pour elle ! Cette fille est égoïste, égocentrique, prétentieuse et imbue d'elle-même ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu viens au moins de dire deux fois la même chose, avec tous tes adjectifs. » fronça des sourcils Dean.

« On s'en fout ! » explosa Seamus. « C'est une Serpentard, tu vas pas me dire que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ! Par pitié, Dean, mon ami, mon frère, enlève-moi ton sourire débile de la figure ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague pour me faire peur ! » S'affola-t-il.

« Non, j'étais sérieux… elle est… formidable. J'ai comparé, je t'assure, j'ai bien cherché pendant ces derniers jours, toutes les filles jolies de l'école, et elle est…parfaite. » Fit-il avec un air rêveur.

« Rassure-moi, tu ne lui as pas demandé de t'accompagner au bal ? » s'assura Seamus avec un air soupçonneux.

« Non, non, je n'ai pas osé. Elle doit déjà être prise. Mais je ne veux y aller avec aucune autre, peut-être qu'elle sera libre pour une danse, on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas rater ça parce que j'irais avec une autre. »

« C'est décidé, tu as bu un philtre d'amour, impossible sinon. Viens avec moi, faut absolument qu'on aille voir Madame Pomfresh. » Décida Seamus, en le prenant par le col du pull et l'entraînant avec lui vers l'infirmerie.

« Mais je ne suis pas malade, je suis amoureux ! » répliqua mollement son ami pendant qu'ils avançaient.

« Oh si, crois-moi, pour dire des bêtises pareilles, tu ne peux qu'être malade… »


	2. Chapter 2

UN SERVICE COMME UN AUTRE

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ? C'est ton idée après tout, ta lubie ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire choper en train de faire ça, ma réputation est finie après ! »

« Allez, Seamus, sois pas sombral, regarde-moi, je suis malheureux, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux vraiment pas faire ça pour moi ? Regarde, aaah, je sens que je vais très mal et que je vais faire une dépression profonde si tu ne m'aides pas, aaah je crois qu'on devrait m'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh ! » Répondit Dean avec de grand gestes théâtraux.

« Bon ça va, arrête ta comédie, je vais y aller… » Maugréa le concerné. « Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

« Seamus, t'es un vrai pote ! » fit Dean, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

« Ouais, c'est ça… ça sert à rien de faire des compliments si c'est pour m'extorquer encore quelque chose après, je te préviens… »

Une fois l'affaire conclue, les deux amis sortirent de leur dortoir. Ils allaient être en retard s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, mais ils avaient attendu que le reste de leurs amis se lèvent pour pouvoir en parler. Ou plutôt, Dean avait délibérément traîné dans la salle de bain en sachant bien que Seamus allait l'attendre pour partir.

L'irlandais s'était fait avoir en beauté et à présent, il se retrouvait embarqué dans une promesse qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à tenir. Au moins, il avait le choix des modalités. C'était déjà ça. Il ne fallait pas trop tarder, cependant. Le bal était dans une semaine, et le jeune homme était persuadé que leur action ne servirait à rien, surtout si c'était lui qui en était l'auteur et non pas Dean mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour le convaincre.

La dernière fois, il avait bien essayé de l'envoyer chez Madame Pomfresh mais elle lui avait certifié que son ami n'avait pas pris de filtre d'amour ou toute autre potion dans ce goût-là. Il en avait été effondré. Dean Thomas était vraiment tombé amoureux de Daphnée Greengrass. Il ne savait même pas s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

Toujours était-il que depuis cette révélation, il ne quittait pas son ami d'une semelle, de peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Notamment s'il voyait la Serpentarde se faire aborder par un autre garçon par exemple. C'était précisément ce qui était arrivé deux jours auparavant, d'ailleurs. Ils sortaient de leur cours de potions, remontant les escaliers du cachot, quand ils avaient vu un cinquième année de Serdaigle s'approcher de la jeune fille.

Dean avait tout de suite vu rouge et avait voulu qu'ils passent devant eux pour entendre leurs paroles. Seamus avait beau essayer de le raisonner et de lui tirer la manche de robe, rien n'y avait fait, le garçon avait avancé dans leur direction d'un pas décidé, et était passé tout doucement à côté de son rival pour écouter ce qu'il racontait.

Le jeune homme invitait la blonde à sortir avec lui pour le Bal de Noël et celle-ci avait refusé élégamment, arguant qu'elle attendait une invitation de la part d'un autre jeune homme. Dean en avait été fou de joie. Seamus avait eu beau essayer de le calmer, il était persuadé d'être le jeune homme qu'elle attendait, et le fait de savoir qu'elle était toujours disponible lui avait procuré une joie encore plus intense.

Ni une ni deux, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour aller la voir mais il s'était presque ridiculisé devant elle en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis du Hall de l'école. Il était tombé lamentablement par terre et avait broyé du noir toute la journée, s'enfermant dans leur tour dès qu'il l'avait pu. Il fallait dire aussi que les commentaires des autres membres de la maison Gryffondor à propos de sa chute mémorable ne l'avaient pas aidé.

La nuit faisant son œuvre, il s'était réveillé ce matin même avec une autre idée en tête. Puisqu'il avait été pitoyable devant sa dulcinée, c'était à Seamus que revenait l'obligation de lui demander de l'accompagner, au nom de Dean, en vantant ses mérites. D'après lui, c'était un plan qui ne pouvait que fonctionner, le page annonçant l'intention du chevalier. Il avait lu ça dans un livre sur l'époque médiévale et Seamus maudissait encore Hermione de l'avoir laissé traîner. Elle ne pouvait donc pas ranger ses affaires, comme tout le monde ?

Le jeune homme laissait passer la journée pour mettre au point son plan et son discours. Sincèrement, il allait falloir vanter les mérites de son meilleur ami à une pimbêche qu'il détestait pour qu'ils sortent ensemble au bal de Noël ! Bon, dire que Dean était un garçon génial, ça n'était pas difficile, c'était son ami, évidemment qu'il le trouvait fantastique, drôle, intelligent et tous les autres adjectifs qu'on voulait. Mais le dire à cette petite prétentieuse qui ne le méritait pas du tout, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de bal tous les ans, il aurait été bon pour que Dean se trouve une nouvelle dulcinée à chaque fois. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il lui rendait un tel service, surtout qu'il n'avait pas non plus de cavalière et qu'il allait griller toutes ses chances avec les jolies filles qu'il restait, si on le voyait faire sa demande à l'autre idiote. D'ailleurs, il faudrait aussi qu'il se mette plus sérieusement à ses recherches.

Enfin ça n'était pas le moment, Dean allait lui faire une crise d'apoplexie s'il attendait trop longtemps. Il avait pour l'instant soigneusement analysé qui la jeune fille fréquentait, quels étaient les moments où elle était seule. Il n'était pas question d'en plus se faire ridiculiser à son tour devant public. Déjà qu'il risquait fortement de s'en prendre plein la figure.

Le lendemain après-midi, après le déjeuner, il se leva de table en même temps que la jeune fille. Il l'avait observée et elle allait sans doute se laver les dents après le repas, remontant seule au dortoir, et c'était ça qui comptait principalement. Ce qu'elle faisait dans sa salle de bain, il s'en fichait un peu. Il jeta un regard équivoque à Dean dont il vit la fourchette trembler soudainement.

Il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, tourna à gauche, longea le mur froid du couloir pour éviter de se faire repérer et descendit les marches à droite quand il le fallait, pour aller aux sous-sols. Là, il chercha un instant la trace de la jeune fille, qu'il avait perdue de vue, avant de s'avancer tout doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, le véracrasse ? Tu me suis ? » Demanda, menaçante, celle qu'il cherchait, lui pointant sa baguette entre les côtes.

Elle avait dû se cacher derrière lui, dans un recoin, et il n'avait évidemment pas pensé qu'elle puisse l'attaquer. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré…

« Je te cherchais juste ! » révéla-t-il rapidement.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, étonnée, avant de relever sa baguette.

Il resta muet un instant, encore sous le choc et hésitant. Est-ce que vraiment, il devait envoyer Dean à la mort avec une furie pareille ? Cette fille était dangereuse, elle avait failli le tuer pour l'avoir suivie ! Il ne savait même pas s'il allait s'en sortir avec tous ses doigts.

« Non… attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore venu me faire une déclaration grandiloquente toi aussi ! Un Gryffondor ? Décidément, vous ne valez vraiment rien en effet… »

Et voilà, Seamus venait de se prendre un râteau sans même avoir ouvert la bouche. Et après ça, il fallait qu'il argumente en la faveur de Dean ? C'était fichu, totalement fichu… Son sang irlandais prit le dessus et il se décida enfin à parler. Pour son ami. Il ne pouvait pas décemment rentrer bredouille et prétendre qu'il était dans la maison des courageux.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour mon ami Dean Thomas. Il est amoureux de toi, et il voudrait t'inviter au bal. C'est un gars super, vraiment… »

« Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu me le dire en face, s'il est si bien que ça ? »

« C'est lui qui s'est cassé la figure devant toi, il y a trois jours… Il n'a pas osé. »

« Alors il envoie son meilleur pote ? Eh bien, bel preuve de courage. Tu pourras lui dire que le jour où il aura assez de courage pour venir lui-même ramper à mes pieds, je pourrai peut-être reconsidérer sa proposition quelques instants avant de dire non. En attendant, dégage de mon chemin et va lui dire de trouver une autre cavalière. Il n'est pas question que je sorte avec un pitiponk pareil. »

Seamus ouvrit et ferma la bouche rapidement, ne sachant même pas quoi dire. Et qu'après on ose lui dire que cette fille n'était pas du venin à l'état pur ! Jamais il ne s'était fait laminé à ce point, et pourtant, il avait une certaine expérience en la matière. Il vit la vipère repartir sans un regard vers lui et resta immobilisé encore quelques instants avant de pouvoir remonter à la Grande Salle rejoindre les autres.

Une fois arrivé, il repéra ses amis encore présents. Après tout, l'entretien n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Dean leva la tête vers lui avec espoir, vit sa tête et baissa les yeux, dépités. C'était fini cette fois-ci, il fallait bien le croire. En s'asseyant à nouveau auprès d'eux, Seamus claqua son épaule dans un geste amical et dit en riant :

« T'en fais pas mon vieux, on ira ensemble et puis voilà ! »

Il savait bien qu'il grillait complètement ses chances pendant un moment, qu'on risquait de le croire peu attiré par les filles pendant les années qui allaient suivre mais il n'allait pas laisser son ami seul dans cet état alors qu'il serait au bras de la plus jolie fille de Poudlard – parce qu'il l'aurait trouvée, bien évidemment. Ce qu'il pouvait être bonne poire parfois…


End file.
